Mew: the rise of a new age
by Pkmntrainereragon124
Summary: What if Pokémon was more than just a game? What if the games were just a sign of an age yet to come. Ethan is just your average high school kid, that is until he is selected by the legendary Pokémon Mew, who he had always assumed to be fictional, to usher in the age of Pokémon. All of Ethan's childhood fantasies are starting to become all to real.
1. Chapter 1

**Mew  
Ch.1  
Giovanni's whole life he had been obsessed with this pink, floating catlike creature he saw in the woods as a child. He spent his better years hunting it down trying to find out what it was. You can only imagine his astonishment when, at the age of 18 he saw the spitting image of the creature in a Japanese video game called Pokemon under the name "Mew". From that moment his goals changed. No longer was it a pursuit of knowledge, he saw how powerful the creature was in game he wanted that power for himself. No, he DESERVED that powered that power. After all he sacrificed looking for the creature it's power was rightfully his. Today, after 30 years he sits on his chair smirking as he oversees the work of the organization he formed to search for mew.  
They finally found found it... Giovanni thought to himself as he looked at the most recent search results. Finally, that power is within reach, now all I need do is reach out and grab it!  
He stood up and walked over to the grunt that had handed him the search results.  
"You say that mew has been trailing a child?"  
"Y-yes." Said the grunt, obviously terrified of Giovanni.  
"Good..." Said Giovanni as his lips moved into a mischievous grin. "Tell the others that we are leaving for this child's hometown. I'd like to have a chat with him."  
The grunt ran off leaving Giovanni to his thoughts. Team Rocket... He had named his organization after the in-game criminals led by the brilliant Giovanni, who just so happened to share his name. He had a great deal of respect for the virtual gangster, though he was disappointed that he was defeated by a mere child.  
"That won't happen to me." Muttered Giovanni. "I've got to much to lose."**

**Thanks for reading! I'll update the story soon, in the next chapter I'll introduce the main character. I don't think I'll be doing to many chapters from Giovanni's POV.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cornered

ch.2

I walked down the halls of my school trying to clear my thoughts to little avail, as had been the case all day. "There is just no end to my problems is there." I whispered to myself.

Since my school is far away from where my parents lived I had to get a job and live in the student dorms which were a mile from the school, so I was always concerned about my financial standing. My troubled thoughts were interrupted by my best friends Greg and Sylvia. We were all childhood friends and were, for the most part inseparable. Greg was a skinny guy who was just as much of a geek as me, and as for Sylvia, she was also a geek, but she was really a sight for sore eyes. she had long black hair and the most beautiful heterochromic eyes.

"Hey Ethan! Are you coming to the Pokémon battle club? We're doing the grand tournament today!" said Greg.

"Crap! Is that today? Sorry I can't, my parents are coming for a visit to see how I'm doing on my own, so I have to get the place ready."

"You're really going to miss out!" said Sylvia.

"Stop rubbing it in, I'll come next week." I said as walked over to the bike racks.

I started down my usual road until I saw yellow tape saying "CONSTRUCTION ZONE, DO NOT PASS."

I sighed and followed the arrows that pointed toward the detour. I started to get uneasy as the mostly pleasant atmosphere of the previous neighborhood slowly slipped away only to be replaced by a more hostile atmosphere. "God this a long detour." I said to myself in an attempt to lighten my mood.

I looked around and saw some cars that looked like they were tailing me. I picked up speed but so did the cars. I was scared by then and panicked thoughts started passing through my head; Am I going to make it? why did they have to fix the roads today!? why are the dorms so far away from the school?!

I swerved into an alleyway which was an obvious mistake, because at the other end of the alley was a barricade of cars. A tall man wearing a suit walked out of one of the cars along with eight other people wearing a... Team Rocket uniform?

"Hello Ethan. Good to meet you, My name is Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket. Now let's cut to the chase, where is Mew."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You're insane! Mew is just a video game character!" I left my bike and bolted in the other direction only to be cut off by more cars. I felt a hand grip my shoulder and lift me up. I came face to face with Giovanni who's cool demeanor was now gone. He pulled a gun out of his coat and held it up to my head.

"Now let's try this again." He said with a tinge of aggression. "where is Mew."

Just as he said this I saw a something materialize behind him. A small, pink cat.

Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate it if you left a review. Tell me what you loved and hated. but keep in mind this is my first fan-fiction.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Revelations and detonations

For the next 15 minutes or so, I watched in utter disbelief as an eerily familiar pink, floating cat effortlessly beat the shit of Giovanni and the hundred other men and woman that had cornered me. About halfway through the cat's brutal beat down, the strange medley of emotions that I had been experiencing (namely fear, confusion, relief, and amusement) started to dissipate, being replaced by a small amount of objectivism.

I know I've seen that cat somewhere before... I thought to myself as I started to rise from my sitting position.

I searched my memories, to no avail, for anything resembling the strange feline. But even still, this creature was too familiar to ignore, and looking closer it wasn't exactly a cat either, its hind legs were far longer than its stubby hand-like front legs, and its tail was also too long to belong to any cat, it was more like a kangaroo rat save for its cat-like head, and elongated body...

WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Cried a frustrated voice in my head. RUN!

Ignoring the fact that the voice was coming from my head, I complied and turned to run, almost knocking into two large goons charging at me. I evaded them and sprinted toward the end of the alley way and slid across the hood of the car that was blocking it. I must have run for 2 miles, because I was practically dead by the time I reached my dorm room. I pressed my back to the door and slumped down onto the floor, gasping for breath. When I finally calmed down I started to think about what had just happened.

That Giovanni guy said something about Mew right before that pink thing appeared... I thought.

Suddenly the absolutely obvious occurred to me.

"Why had I not thought of this before?! I nearly screamed. That pink thing was Mew!"

I threw my head back, slamming it against the door, and started laughing manically. I couldn't believe it. A REAL Pokémon, and a legendary one to boot! As the laughing died down my vision began to grow dark, and I fell the rest of the way to the ground, unconscious.

I woke up in bed the next morning feeling awful. My head was spinning and I could barely keep my eyes open. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a plate of eggs and Bacon that was on the counter and flopped myself onto the couch, I pawed around to try and find the remote and turned on the TV. As I took my first bite of bacon it occurred to me that I was living alone in this dorm and had not yet fixed my breakfast. Being half asleep it took a minute for that to sink in, when it did I opened my eyes wide and turned my head to see the Mew from my dream sleeping on the couch next to me. I leapt up from the couch and screamed louder than a banshee.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" I yelled.

Mew lifted its head from the couch and slowly blinked its eyes, still groggy.

Morning Ethan. mumbled a soft voice in my head.

"DON'T MORNING ME! I screamed. YOU SHOULDN'T BE REAL, MUCH LESS IN MY HOUSE! AND HOW IN HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!"

Mew blinked some more and stared at me blankly, obviously confused. I started to pace around the room nervously, I was more confused than ever. Just as I started to calm down and my rationality returned, my eyes happened to glance at the alarm clock that was on my nightstand. It read 7:45.

"SHIT! I yelled as I grabbed by backpack, IM GONNA BE LATE TO SCHOOL!"

I stopped in the doorway and glared at Mew.

"I'll deal with you later." I said coldly.

I biked my usual path to school (this time without an interruption from team rocket), and started to think about things. There was definitely a reason for all the things that had just happened, but what that reason was, was a mystery to me. The cool morning wind blew past my face, causing my hair to blow to the sides of my head. The moderate temperature of the mornings in North Carolina always calmed me down, it was definitely a huge change from the blazing climate of my birth state, California. I massaged my temples to help the huge headache I had gotten from the events of the last few hours. I felt a jolt of pain on the side of my body as my bike toppled from me having my hands on my temples instead of the handlebars.

"Well that was an horrible idea..." I groaned as I lifted my bike from the cement sidewalk and continued on my way.

"Where is that guy" Asked Sylvia partially to herself and partially to Greg.

"Relax Sylvia, said Greg unenthusiastically, he's probably just late." Greg takes the pencil he was trying to balance on his nose and places it on his desk, finally giving up. "Honestly, you dote on him way more than friends should."

Sylvia blushed at this. The truth is, she did kind of have a thing for Ethan, and probably everyone in the class suspected it except for Ethan himself. The idiot was so oblivious that the world could end without his noticing. She glances at the classroom clock and sighs.

"He'd better hurry" she said.

Just as she said this Ethan walked through the door wearing the same clothes he wore the day before, all bloody and torn up. Sylvia was mortified, he looked like he hadn't slept in days. He had this dumb look of relief on his face.

"Thank god... He said in exhaustion. "I got here before the bell."

The entire class was staring at him dumbfounded at this point, Ethan obviously had no idea of the condition he was in. Ethan began to move towards his desk but collapsed before he even got halfway. Panic ran through Sylvia's body and she caught him just before he hit the ground.

"Ethan! she cried desperately, Are you ok?! What happened?!

She got no answer as he was already unconscious.

I opened my eyes and squinted at the bright light coming from the ceiling. I was in the school infirmary. several thoughts went through my head trying to assess what could have happened to get me here. I then remembered walking into the classroom and Sylvia running at me as the room got darker and the floor closer.

Sylvia! I thought, looking down at my torso, Is she here?

Sure enough, she was there, asleep with her head on my stomach. A mixture of embarrassment, joy and, above all, confusion swept over me. She started to stir and quickly moved away when she saw the position she was in, her face reddening.

"Morning Sylvia." I said.

"Well it's not morning anymore Ethan. she said with a sigh, its halfway through the day"

Sylvia walked toward the door to exit the room but stopped and said

"I'll go, but first tell me what in hell happened to you. you were all bloody when you walked in the room, it concerns me."

She had a very worried look in her eyes, almost like that of a mother. I didn't want to lie to her and I knew I couldn't tell her the truth, she would think I'm nuts, or worse. She'll BELIEVE me. I can't get her involved with this mess. I can't get anyone involved. I looked at Sylvia and I knew what I had to do, I had to tell her part of the truth.

" No big deal really, I just fell off my bike on the way here. I said"

She looked at me as if I was the biggest idiot in the world and said,

"Don't give me that crap! there's no way just falling off a bike would do that to a person! Tell me the truth, I'm really worried about you!"

I have to admit, that part of the truth may have been a little weak, I could have at least told her I'd been mugged or something. I panicked and let the whole story spill, beginning to end, including all the stuff with Mew. She looked at me with a face of disgust, tears in her eyes. S he didn't believe me. And I didn't blame her.

"JERK!" she yelled as she stormed out of the room, leaving me to sulk and feel shitty for telling her the whole truth.

A couple minutes after she left the room, I saw my school start to shake, the zipper opened and Mew popped its head out. I looked at it with a blank expression as if I had half expected this to happen.

"What do you want?" I asked glumly.

It stared at me with a solemn expression, similar to the one it had when it told me to run when Giovanni attacked me.

Just what do you think you are doing?! Demanded the voice in my head that I presumed was telepathy from Mew.

"What? I Asked, Is this about me spilling the beans to Sylvia? Relax, she didn't believe me. And probably hates me now..." I muttered.

Not that you idiot, I mean why did you return to school?! After last night, Giovanni will come after you! Did you really think you could just come back to school after what happened?! You've put everyone here in danger!

Mew was right, and I knew it. Just being here would endanger everyone. I claimed to want to keep others out of it, and then I do something like this. How stupid could I be. Dwelling on this I realized that I didn't even myself know what was going on, much less what I had gotten others involved with. I needed answers.

" You're right, I shouldn't have come back here." I said, sitting up, "but I need to know what's going on before anything else. You're a video game character, you shouldn't be real, let's start with that."

Fine. Sighed Mew in a calmer gentler voice, I'll give some explanations. First off, I'm not just a video game character, I am a creature, a son of Arceus, that has observed your species since its conception, and those games are merely visions of the future I gave to Satoshi Tajiri. I wanted someone to spread the idea of Pokémon, to make it so that, when the time came, society would not only accept them, but rather rush to them with open arms.

"Wait. I said, are you saying that Pokémon will one day be real? Why? What would that accomplish?"

Mew spoke once again, You ask why? Look at the Pokémon world, It is a world where everyone is united under one Nation, where the economy flourishes and all squabbles are settled with Pokémon battles, or contests... Mew paused for a second. Then look at your society. War being more common than trees, corrupt politicians stunting scientific growth in every aspect except military. If you stay on the path you are on, society will collapse. Pokémon unify most people, of course it will be far from perfect, but it's better than what's going on now. If you are thinking Pokémon battles will be cruel to the Pokémon themselves, don't. Battles are a matter of pride to Pokémon, they will do it in the wild whether you choose to give them companionship or not.

I was speechless, this was a lot for one person to take in. He knew that he obviously had some major part to play in this operation, and that meant that the society's future was in his hands. This still raised the question of what his role was.

"Mew, I think I understand a little better what's going on, but what does this have to do with me specifically?"

I cannot bring forth the age of Pokémon alone. Said Mew, I have tried once, in prehistoric times I created what you know as fossil Pokémon, in the hopes that they would evolve alongside man instead of introducing them later on, but they went extinct and were later rediscovered under the collective name dinosaurs. I realized I needed someone to nurture and care for the Pokémon I create, someone who will help make sure they get through the first generation. I need someone to be the spokes person for Pokémon That person is you. You are the one Arceus gave the gift of hearing Pokémon's voices to. You are the herald of the new Poké-

Mew was cut off by the deafening sound of an explosion coming from the left wing of the school. Deathly silence followed for ten minutes until it was broken by the sound of the intercom turning on. I felt the blood drain from my skin as I heard Giovanni's voice came on saying in an evil, mocking tone,

"Will Ethan Alderman please report to the front office please, we have a friend of his who is just DYING to see him."

Thanks for reading! IM SOOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN ALONG TIME! I'll try to keep up with it more! Also, the chapters will be longer from now on, I think what was happening before was that I convinced myself chapters needed to be completed in one sitting, but no more! I won't fail you guys!


End file.
